The Fourth Drink Instinct
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: A happy celebration makes Neji behave in a less than dignified manor in the company of Shikamaru. ShikaNeji Lemon PWP Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**[[A/N]] Ok, this is one of my favourite Naruto pairings and I had an idea that I just couldn't get out of my head. **

**Two-Shot ShikaNeji possibly lemon in the next chapter. I suppose I could have posted it all in one chapter but the next one is gonna be hard for me to write and may take a few days and I wanted to post _something_ today. Enjoy =]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed heavily. It was 9pm and he was sat at a table in a local bar. Naruto had <em>finally<em> been made a Chuunin and almost every member of the Konoha 11 had decided to make a big deal out of it. He, however, just wanted to go home and sleep.

Looking up at the door, he saw the procession make their way in, led by Naruto and brought up from the rear by Rock Lee. He waved them over and watched as Ino went to buy them all drinks.

Naruto sat down opposite Shikamaru with a smile.

"You managed to convince everyone then," Shikamaru said.

"Yep!" Came Naruto's too cheery reply. "You and Neji were the hardest to convince," he added glancing over at the long-haired Jounin, who scowled in response.

Shikamaru grinned lazily as Ino walked over carrying a tray of drinks. She put the tray in the middle of the table and sat down next to Shikamaru, ruffling his hair with a grin.

"So you came?" she said handing out drinks and smiling.

"Yeah, Hinata told me she'd block my tenketsu points if I let her down," Shikamaru answered, taking a sip of whatever Ino had bought him before swallowing with a grimace. "What the hell is this?"

"It's whiskey and water," Ino replied. "We've all got one; except Lee of course."

"It's disgusting," Shikamaru retorted. "I'm getting some sake. Does anybody else want some?"

Three other hands were raised in response to Shikamaru's question and he made his way to the bar.

Naruto's loud voice carried to the other side of the room and Shikamaru rubbed his eyes wearily. He hadn't wanted to be a part of this stupid celebration but after being confronted by Ino then cornered by Sakura and Hinata, he had given in. The argument was too troublesome for him to care about.

Four hours later, Naruto was falling asleep on the table and he, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee were the only ones left.

"I think I'd better take him home," Lee said. "You guys can get yourselves back, right?"

Shikamaru nodded and smiled lazily; Neji simply waved him off.

"I think we should set off soon," Neji told the Nara, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah yeah," Shikamaru replied, glancing over at Neji. Neji was gazing at him intently. "What's up, Hyuuga?" he questioned before swallowing a mouthful of sake.

"Nothing," Neji replied before picking up a bottle of sake and refilling Shikamaru's cup. "Why do you ask?"

Shikamaru looked up at the Hyuuga. "You're being uncommonly polite and quiet."

"Would you rather I be loud and rude?" Neji countered.

"No, I'd like a nice mix between the two," Shikamaru retorted causing Neji to smile.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Neji said, putting his hand over Shikamaru's to stop him raising the cup to his lips.

"On the contrary, I don't think you've had enough," Shikamaru said raising his eyebrows.

"It is not becoming of a Hyuuga to be seen drunk in public."

"Then how about if you're not in public?" Shikamaru asked without thinking.

Neji raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly. "What are you suggesting, Nara?"

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN]] Thanks to Lilith Rhiannon who has unwittingly inspired me to write a lot of stuff over the last few weeks (this is the first thing I've posted from the many ideas she has given me) if you like Naruto or FMA fics go check out her profile [/shameless plugging]. **

**And the usual read and review please guys 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**[[A/N]] I know I said that there were only going to be two chapters... I lied... There will be at least 3! you may either do a happy dance or shake a fist at me for lying, either way I would like you to review! =]**

* * *

><p>An hour later, the pair had stumbled back to Shikamaru's house and the Nara was looking through the kitchen for the stash of alcohol he knew his father kept there.<p>

"Found it," he said before turning to the slightly older man who was leaning against the kitchen counter. "It's whiskey, do you mind?"

"As I recall, you were the one who disliked it," Neji said as he pulled two glasses from the cupboard behind Shikamaru, their bodies pressed unnaturally close.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly and he took a breath that hitched in his throat. "Yeah," he replied swallowing at the Hyuuga's proximity. "But now it probably won't taste so bad. The sake –"

He cut off his sentence at the look Neji was giving him.

"Are you nervous, Nara?" he asked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in an attempt at nonchalance. "Why would I be nervous, Hyuuga?"

Neji moved in closer, their bodies now separated by two _very_ thin pieces of cloth.

"I don't know," Neji replied, his breath ghosting over Shikamaru's face. "Maybe because of this." Neji placed his hands gently on Shikamaru's hips and the younger man looked into the pale eyes of the man stood in front of him.

"Why would that make me nervous?" he whispered, running a hand down Neji's side before coming to rest on his hip.

Neji smiled as he held the Nara's gaze slowly leaning in and kissing him gently. Shikamaru's eyes closed instantly and he used his other hand to pull the Hyuuga in closer, deepening the kiss and before long, Shikamaru was pulling away gasping for breath.

Neji's lips, however, did not leave Shikamaru. Instead, they traced the line of his jaw before finding his earlobe. Shikamaru felt Neji's teeth close around his earring and give it a gentle tug, drawing a moan from the younger man. Shikamaru pulled Neji back to him and looked at him questioningly. Neji pulled him into another soft kiss before pulling back and removing his hands from their position on the Nara's hips.

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru mused quietly to himself.

Neji's thoughts raced through his mind. What was he doing and more importantly _why?_ This was Shikamaru. The only person he had ever thought may just be able to give him a run for his money on the intelligence front so _why_ were they engaging in such an unintelligent act.

"This isn't about intelligence," Shikamaru said, answering Neji's unvoiced questions. "This is emotional."

The flawless Hyuuga mask slipped for a second before Neji regained control. Emotions were worthless to him. Emotions caused him nothing but trouble.

"It won't go any further," Shikamaru told him, turning away. "If you want, you can leave now and we'll just pretend this never happened."

What was he saying? Why would Neji want to leave? Is that really what Shikamaru wanted? Neji studied the back of the Nara before realising the answer to his questions. No, Shikamaru _didn't_ want him to leave, If Neji was reading him correctly, that was the opposite of what the Nara wanted. But he was giving Neji a chance; a chance to go back to his normal mundane life. Neji stepped forward slowly. He ran a hand across Shikamaru's waist and the other down one side of his throat. Shikamaru leaned into the gentle caress, exposing his neck to the Hyuuga who slowly pressed his lips to the supple skin. Shikamaru's body reacted instantly and he could feel himself quivering under Neji's touch.

It was so emotional, so romantically intimate, but Shikamaru couldn't help but feel the disconnectedness of Neji's touch. He was so unused to the feelings that even Shikamaru in an almost frenzied state of arousal could sense it.

Shikamaru turned slowly, Neji's lips never leaving his skin. The plan had formed in his mind so readily it was as if it had been there all along. He ran a hand through the long soft hair of the other man, drawing his attention to the barely legal adult's face and crushed a kiss against his lips. Shikamaru's hands roamed the back of the Hyuuga's shirt, feeling for every point that caused a reaction and when he found one near the base of the other man's spine, he couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Neji placed his hands on either side of the counter Shikamaru was leaning against and he felt hands move his shirt. Shikamaru's hands ghosted over the planes of his stomach, gently feeling the muscles and tracing the small dips between them. Neji could feel heat spreading throughout his body and he tried to push down the arousal that was threatening to take over his mind. That was until the Nara lifted his shirt to remove it, at that moment, all normal sense of reason was thrown out of the window.

Shikamaru's lips moved down Neji's throat, stopping briefly at the pulse point he found there. Feeling Neji's increased heartbeat on his lips, he worked his way to the older man's shoulders, his tongue tracing the fading scars he found there. He felt Neji move closer, he felt something brush against his erection and glanced down to find Neji's own pressing against him. He smiled as he moved lower again, his hands coming to rest on the Hyuuga's hips, pulling him closer.

Neji gasped as he felt their erections collide once more and bit his lip to stifle a small moan as Shikamaru rocked their hips together while kissing and biting his nipples.

_'I__have__to__regain__control__of__the__situation,'_he thought, hastily._'I__have__to...__Fuck!'_

Neji looked down to find the younger man on his knees, kissing his navel and tracing the pathway that was blocked by his remaining clothes. Shikamaru looked up at him without tilting his head, the sight was so frustratingly erotic, Neji undid his pants without thinking.

Shikamaru smiled at him as he lowered the older man's trousers and he was faced Neji's erection covered only by a thin pair of boxer shorts. Slowly, he began to tease the man in front of him again; kissing and biting the area around his pubic bone.

"Either stick it in your mouth," Neji growled. "Or get the hell up."

Shikamaru hid his shock well, The Hyuuga was still too coherent, he thought as he slowly licked the leaking head of Neji's erection. Neji gasped slightly as Shikamaru blew cool air at the burning appendage before enveloping it in the warmth of his mouth.

Neji wrapped a hand in Shikamaru's hair and guided his head to the speed he desired. Shikamaru's hand wrapped around the Hyuuga's back, pulling him closer, guiding him deeper and with expert precision, his fingers ran over the spot on the small of his spine that he had discovered earlier.

Neji let out a load gasp and threw his head back.

Shikamaru kissed his way up and down Neji's cock, twirling his tongue around the tip.

"Don't be shy," he crooned, softly. "No one's home."

Gently, the Nara felt himself being pulled back to a standing position. As he complied, he found himself face to face with a wide eyed Neji.

"Why'd you stop me?" Shikamaru asked quietly, not breaking the eye contact he had with the Hyuuga.

"Because this isn't right," Neji replied to a confused looking Shikamaru. "You have far too much covering you."


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru smiled breathlessly. Neji's words made him realise that while the Hyuuga was stood, practically naked, in the middle of his kitchen, he was still fully dressed. He took off his shirt with a grin and leaned in to kiss the Hyūga once again.

Neji ran his hands up Shikamaru's sides and across his chest, his fingers gliding over the Nara's nipples. His lips moved down Shikamaru's neck, biting and sucking the younger man further into his arousal.

Shikamaru placed his hands on the counter behind him. "Fuck... Neji..." he gasped as the Hyūga slipped a thin hand down the front of his trousers.

As Neji's hand began pumping Shikamaru, the younger brunette struggled to keep his breathing steady. He could feel thin fingers rolling around the head of his member, dipping into the slit for a moment.

"Shit..."

"Such a dirty mouth, Shikamaru," Neji breathed into his ear, the Nara's name rolling off his tongue in an explicitly sexual way.

Shikamaru let out a moan as Neji's hand left his trousers.

"You're still wearing too much," Neji whispered between kisses. "Allow me to help you with that."

A few seconds later, Shikamaru's pants were lying on the floor around his ankles. Neji wrapped a hand around Shikamaru's waist and peppered kisses down the younger man's neck and across his collarbone. The Nara let out a small gasp through clenched teeth, his fingers gripping the hair at Neji's nape.

Neji moved his mouth back up the trail he had made with his lips and tongue and took Shikamaru's small ear stud between his teeth, giving a gentle pull.

"Bedroom?" he gasped, breathlessly.

Shikamaru nodded and kissed the Hyūga before taking his hand and leading the way upstairs to his small bedroom.

**[[A/N]] Ok, I know this one was short but physically cannot write lemon at the moment, I've been so ill lately my brain just hasn't been working. There's going to be one more chapter with the repercussions of the night before which I hope will be longer but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Special thanks to Kaishka who is awesome for reviewing and such =] **


	4. Chapter 4

**[[A/N]] Believe it or not I wrote this on a napkin in the middle of a restaurant while Christmas shopping for my youngest godson earlier today. I have literally just typed it up and I haven't edited at all so please forgive any mistakes =] I've also changed the summary because we are no longer in the kitchen ;-]  
><strong>

Sweat beaded, backs arched. Electrifying touches glided over bare skin. Two pairs of boxer briefs lay abandoned near the door.

Shikamaru gasped as a cool hand was wrapped around him, gently pumping his pulsating member. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands in the sheets, his breath coming quick and shallow.

"Neji... Fuck..."

He was now balls deep in the Hyūga's warm mouth with a tongue touching places he didn't even know existed.

A loud moan signalled to Neji that he was driving Shikamaru in the right direction and when the younger man's hips began to thrust, he pulled away, peppering kisses up past his navel and chest.

Breathing raggedly, Shikamaru opened his eyes. He had been so close to his release when Neji had stopped and now he was going to return the favour.

Leaning up on his elbows, Shikamaru kissed Neji deeply before wrapping his arm around the other man's waist and switching their positions. With Neji now underneath him, Shikamaru littered kisses across the chest of the older man, working his way down, his fingers roaming the soft, supple flesh below him.

Light nips and kisses to his skin sent Neji into a heightened state, a state he had never been in before. No matter how close to him Shikamaru was, he wanted the younger man closer.

"Fuck me," he gasped, breathlessly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the demand and he slowly made his way back to the Hyūga's eye level.

"What?"

Obsidian and pearl locked together as the pair looked at each other. Minutes could have passed, hours even, but not another word was exchanged in what seemed like an eternity. Shikamaru finally broke the silence.

"Ask me again," he said. "And mean it."

"Shikamaru," Neji replied, brushing a lock of the Nara's hair away from his face. "I want you to fuck me."

"And in the morning?" Shikamaru questioned.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

The answer was good enough. Shikamaru wasn't expecting Neji to still be there when he woke up and figured since they had come this far, why not?

He leaned down and kissed the older man softly while reaching into a drawer next to his bed for suitable lubrication.

His lips never leaving Neji's skin, Shikamaru manoeuvred himself back to his former position.

Neji gasped quietly as a now lubricated finger entered him slowly. He could feel Shikamaru's breath against his navel and he forced himself to relax at the intrusion.

Slowly the long finger moved in and out, in and out, only to be joined by another.

Shikamaru kissed the warm flesh beneath his lips and whispered, "relax. Just relax and it won't hurt as much."

"You don't understand," Neji replied between ragged breaths. "It doesn't hurt; not when it's you."

The fingers twisted as they moved, slowly scissoring and widening the hole. Another digit was introduced, along with more lube. Minutes passed.

"Are you really sure about this?"Shikamaru asked, looking up at Neji.

Neji nodded then moaned slightly as Shikamaru removed his fingers and he watched with eager anticipation as he smothered lube over his erection.

Leaning down, Shikamaru kissed Neji. "It may hurt at first, but bear with it," he whispered in the Hyūga's ear as he slowly pushed himself in.

He could feel the older man tense around him and he dusted kisses across his neck and shoulders. There was no need to rush, Neji would accommodate him eventually and there was nothing either man could do to speed up the process.

A few more moments passed and Shikamaru felt Neji's breathing return to a more normal pace.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'd be better if you stopped asking me how I was and carried on with what you were doing," he said, grinning slightly.

Shikamaru smiled back and pulled out half way before slowly pushing himself back in. He could tell Neji still hadn't fully adjusted and was determined to go as slowly as he needed not to hurt the older ninja.

Neji's eyelids fluttered closed and his lips parted in a half-formed moan.

Shikamaru could feel Neji's body beginning to accept him and slowly increased the speed of his thrusts.

Neji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders.

Shikamaru's hand moved to pump Neji's erection in time with his thrusts.

Neji began to quiver as Shikamaru hit his prostate.

Shikamaru began to drive himself deeper as Neji began to respond.

And within a few more minutes it was over in an explosion of pearlescent liquid. Both men reached their climaxes within seconds of each other.

Shikamaru collapsed on top of Neji and they lay together in a sticky, sweaty heap.

Ragged breathing filled the room as the pair looked at each other in silence, small smiles on their faces.

**[[A/N]] Reviews make authors happy! =]**


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru woke up the next morning with a headache and a very dry mouth. The early morning sun shining through the gap in his curtains and into his eyes didn't help in the slightest.

It took a few seconds for the memory of last to come back to him, but when he remembered the few things he and Neji had done in the kitchen before making their way to the bedroom, he smiled.

Rolling over in his small bed, he saw the Hyūga sleeping peacefully. Neji had been nowhere near as drunk as Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha 11 but had been more than a little intoxicated. As he watched the older man sleep, he closed his eyes and let his mind linger on moments he wanted to keep in his memory.

"Shikamaru," Neji whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Hm," Shikamaru replied.

"Do you remember last night?"

"Mm-hm," was the response.

"Good."

Shikamaru smiled as Neji snaked an arm across his waist, pulling him closer.

"Neji," Shikamaru said.

"Hm?"

"I hope we have a repeat performance sometime."

Neji smiled and kissed Shikamaru gently. "Next time, we'll be sober."

Entwined in each other's arms, the pair went back to sleep, if only to prolong the inevitable, however brief, separation.

**[[A/N]] There it is! A typical WatchingAsYouFall fluff filled ending!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!  
><strong>


End file.
